


Interior Design in Teal and Sharks

by Alittlefandominmylife



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: interior design is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alittlefandominmylife/pseuds/Alittlefandominmylife
Summary: Nursey is getting ready to move into the attic and chats with Chowder about his very own Sharknado.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After reading this post (http://peachbittle.tumblr.com/post/156335468900/omgcp-fics-and-poc-erasure) I decided to write a small fic to help combat the erasure in the fandom. Full disclosure, I'm a white girl who just wants to support friends in the Check Please community and give y'all something fun to read!  
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome! <3

Nursey looked around himself, feeling a little strange in a room with so much teal. Chowder’s interior decorating skills may not have been something to land him a show on HGTV, but at least there was a clear and consistent theme. Nursey envied that sometimes. His brain could be such a mess of different creative visions, and while ‘eclectic’ made it sound better than ‘a big hot mess’ Nursey ached for some sort of clear vision. Now that he was moving into the attic living spaces were in the forefront of his mind. It seemed like no matter where he went, he couldn’t help noticing other people’s organized lives and the way their décor reflected them well.

And honestly what could be more perfect for Chowder than being surrounded by teal and grey?

Nursey’s Pinterest board entitled ‘WTF 2 Do w/ the Attic???’ was mostly things that reminded him of his favorite places back in New York. Brownstones and long elegant drapes, but also rustic tables like the one in the coffee shop two blocks away, graffiti that was more like art with big blocky letters and bright colors with words like ‘love’ and ‘soul’ jumping out at him in the subway. He’d decided against bringing all his vinyls since he’d still have a roommate, and Nursey reminded himself that it wasn’t just a space for his expression. His roommate deserved to feel at home too.  

The problem wasn’t that Nursey didn’t have ideas. Right now he had 236 ideas and counting. Instead the problem came in when considering what pieces of himself he wanted to display and what aspects he wanted to keep to himself. Finding the right mix of that would have to come later.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself getting it set up,” Chowder told him, swinging his legs as he sat on his Sharks bedspread, holding an enormous SJ Sharkie in his lap. The walls were dripping with jerseys, banners, pucks, and pictures. The textbooks on the shelf above his desk were outnumbered with goalie biographies and team histories plus newspaper clippings in a box at the far end. “I didn’t get my room the way I wanted the first year. And I went from mostly teal because of the Sharks to mostly teal with other things too,” Chowder pointed out.

Nursey looked around and he nodded, his eye picking up signs that there were, in fact, other things in the room which were teal but did not show any other signs of being related to the Sharks. In fact, when he looked even closer, he began to see there were things that had no teal or Sharks affiliation.

Chowder’s nightstand was noticeably void of all Sharks merch- something Nursey would never have expected if he wasn’t sitting on the bed staring at it. He set his laptop aside, closing the lid as he reached over and picked up a matt black frame. “Who’s this?” he asked, thankful Chowder had been so open with letting him invade this space.

“That’s my grandparents. I only met him a few times when I was little, but she’s still alive. He was a pretty cool guy. Or at least, my mom says he was. And I think he must have been. He was the first one to come over to America. It’s special to me, so I like to keep it close,” Chowder explained as Nursey put the picture back on the nightstand. Perhaps he’d put the things dearest to his heart physically closest as well.

“What about that?” Nursey asked, pointing across the room to a small grey box with a pane of glass in the front.

“Ticket stubs. Every game I’ve ever been to. Sharks mostly, but also the volleyball games here and the ones for all the women’s basketball games last October. They were doing the pink out thing for breast cancer awareness, you remember? It’s mostly games. And some movies and things too. One day it’ll be full and I’ll go through them just to see what places I’ve been and which ones I remember.”

“And that? Did it come from a game?” Nurse asked, this time gesturing to a teal and black mottled ball covered in soft rubber spikes that resembled a sea urchin on the desk in a sea of Sharks memorabilia.

“Nah. I picked that up at the thrift store because it looked neat!” Chowder told him with a happy grin. “And it turns out it’s really fun to squish while I’m studying. Not everything has to be sentimental,” Chowder teased, nudging Nursey’s shoulder with his own and giving Sharkie a fond squeeze.

“Maybe you’re right,” Nursey said, a little introspective as he looked over at Chowder’s beaming smile. “Thanks for letting me come over, C.”

“Any time,” Chowder assured him, giving Nursey an engulfing hug.

Nursey thanked him one more time and he resolved to find something for Chowder’s room in his color scheme while he was in New York. He took his laptop and hipster looking notebook back up to the attic, sitting down at Ransom’s old desk and he thought a few more minutes before writing down ideas of things he wanted to bring back and ways he could make sure he got to enjoy his room and turn it into a version of home.

 


End file.
